


Order of the Dragon (stronger than you think)

by ItIsCalledShipping



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsCalledShipping/pseuds/ItIsCalledShipping
Summary: Four friends are just graduating when the world they know falls apart.They need to choose: fight for what's right, fight for a secure future or fight for each other...





	1. What about us?

Hogwarts was a very, very big castle. Yet somehow, during lunch break all students seemed to go to the green courtyard to eat their lunch. All but four, who preferred to go the quad instead.

The Quad was a stone, grey courtyard in the middle of Hogwarts Castle. But it had special significance to the four students, for it was located precisely in the middle of all common rooms for all Hogwarts Houses. And each of the friends had a different house…

The eldest of the four was a Ravenclaw girl named Sophie. She was pretty and Chinese and had a very calm vibe around her, like a river or chamomile tea. She was sweet and the most welcoming of the four.

The second eldest was a not to tall, charming Hufflepuff boy named Arthur. He had short brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. He always wore a pair of fingerless gloves and some days there was a neat line of guyliner under his eyes. On his face was a smile as bright as the sun and he always tried to cheer people up.

After him came Ivy, the Slytherin that Slytherin House could be most proud of. She was the tallest out of the four, had short strawberry blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses. Somehow (even though all girls wore the same Hogwarts uniform) she always seemed to show her own style in fashion. She was rational, kind, funny and always said the things people needed to hear.

The youngest witch was a petite girl named Adelaide, which led to most students aggravating her by calling her “Laddy”. She was a proud Gryffindor, not for her popularity or fame but her passions for art and friendship. Her daring compassion to stand up for what she thought right. Even when she didn’t see it herself, she did small things every day to prove her determination for justice. She had big, gorgeous doe eyes and a bright smile.

\---------------------

And so, one day these four sat down in their corner of the quad in their seventh year.

“So, I’m having Divination after this break,” Arthur said. “I do hope that will be interesting!”

“Uh-huh,” Adelaide smiled. “I s’ppose you hope to see a smiley surrounded by six cute tea-spots?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Arthur smiled.

“Well, Sophie and I have transfiguration next. It’s very hard this year, with the N.E.W.T’s and all that.” Ivy sighed

“McGonagall is killing us with the homework!” Sophie agreed.

The bell towers rang: time to get back to class.

“Gotta go,” Adelaide said. “Longbottom’s waiting for me to kill everything I touch in the greenhouses. Love you guys!”

 

Right after Ivy and Sophie had had Transfiguration, they saw Adelaide going through the classroom to Professor McGonagall.

“Professor, you asked to see me.”

“Yes, Griffin.” McGonagall said, folding her hands. “About your aspirations to be an Auror.”

Adelaide froze: was she going to advise against it?

“I think it is a great idea,” McGonagall smiled, a rare concept. “There are five courses you’ll need to fulfill to make it to the Auror school, namely: DADA, which you excel in, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Herbology. The last however..”

“Don’t worry professor. I’ve already called in my friend Ivys help in studying for the Herbology N.E.W.T.”

“Yes, do let her do some work, Griffin. Bergstein is having way too much fun.” McGonagall raised her eyebrow.

“Of course, professor,” Adelaide nodded.

She was about to walk off when McGonagall said: “Between you and me, Griffin, I think you stand a fair chance. Not just because of your brother as an Auror, I believe in your talent.”

“Thank you, professor,” Adelaide blushed.

\---------------------

The four were meeting in Hogsmeade the day after. While sipping some butterbeer, they discussed the conversation Adelaide had had.

“How nice of McGonagall,” Arthur smiled. “Professor Longbottom never says anything complimentary to us.”

“How did she know about your brother?” Sophie asked.

“We’re both Gryffindors, I guess.”

“Also, two muggle-born wizards is kinda a unique case,” Arthur added.

He loved family trees and magical family-lines. He himself was a half-blood, as his father had married a muggle-born but was pure-blood himself.

“I suppose she knows your sister, too” Sophie winked to Arthur.

“It’s been six years,” Arthur shrugged.

Suddenly, the radio became louder:  
_I can now announce that Rabastan Lestrange has become your new Minister for Magic. The votes weren’t unanimous but he has won fairly. May he have a long and prosperous term._

“What?” Sophie said. “You have got to be kidding me!”

“The death eater?” Arthur said.

“My fourth cousin, thrice removed through marriage!”

As all pure-blood families were related, so were Arthurs father and Rabastan.

“He escaped all charges but still, this can’t be!” Ivy exclaimed.

\---------------------

Back at the castle all students seemed shook about the news. A former Death Eater as minister for magic? This couldn’t be. Adelaide, Arthur, Sophie and Ivy were in their last year, about to enter adult life after Hogwarts. But what world would that be?


	2. Chapter 2

One day, the four sat nervously on a couple of the highest stairs of Hogwarts, moving constantly. 

“I just don’t know what to do after school.” Sophie sighed. “There are three solid main options for me to choose from: teaching at Hogwarts, Ministry or Diagon Alley.”

“Me neither, I won’t go to Diagon Alley after school. I could always work my herbology magic.”

“I just can’t see myself anywhere else than a cute Hogsmeade village, raising many children and making people happy.” Arthur sighed. “Really, at least you guys aim high. I just want a big family to raise and am constantly judged for it.”

“Because of overpopulation,” Adelaide said. “But I don’t know if I can become an Auror. It’ll be hard.”

“We’ll, at least you have a super awesome support team,” Arthur smiled. 

—————————————————

N.E.W.T exams were approaching fast and people were stressing. There wasn’t a common room not filled with stressed students trying to make sense of the dozen books laying before them and our four heroes were no exception.

Ivy’s entire dormitory complained about how her little desk smelled because of the numerous smelly herbs laying on it. Herbology was very difficult but Ivy managed it.

Adalaide would run from the quidditch training straight to the library thrice a week. Her charms combined with Defense Against the Dark Arts went well but she still struggled with potions and herbology. 

Sophie helped where she could and also Charms exams were killing her. She was very glad to have dropped History of Magic, since her O.W.L exam there had ended in a D for dreadful.

And Arthur...he was the kind of person who could calm and make you happy when you were stressed. When both stressed however…

“We’re gonna die. We will all fail and then die, be reborn and fail at life again!!!” 

The four were sad that they spent less time together, but knew their friendship would last.

And so, after sitting at tables in the Great Hall for two weeks straight, Hogwarts finished it’s N.E.W.T’s exams. And my, how the students celebrated. People were drinking more butterbeer they could bear, couples were making out all about the castle and everybody sand and cheered through the Hogwarts corridors. 

With Ivy’s help, Adalaide passed her owls with an E for Herbology! With a O for both potions and DADA, and two further E’s for Charms and Transfiguration.

Ivy didn’t do very bad herself and didn’t fail anything but a P for Divination, which she hated anyways.

Arthur however excelled in it, as did Sophie in Charms. 

“I knew we could all do it!” Arthur said, cheering through the courtyards. 

“But what comes next?” Sophie asked. 

—————————————————

Just before summer came, all seventh years got news from their first steps in adult life. 

Thanks to a very convincing letter from Professor McGonagall and her grades and inspiration Adalaide was accepted into the Auror Training and about to start that same summer. 

“That’s amazing,” Arthur hugged her. “I have received news on my internship at Ollivanders. He rents a small apartment above the store where he once lived. Can you imagine me living in Diagon Alley?”

“Sure, I can,” Ivy smiled. “I’ll imagine it all the way from America.”

Ivy had been accepted to write the Daily Prophet on magic schools in America, while also maintaining the American laws on what she could tell. 

Sophie on the other hand, had a conversation with Professor Flitwick, her mentor at one of her last ever schooldays. 

“Miss Song,” Professor Flitwick said, sitting on his very high chair. “I have read your request. And though I think you’ll make an amazing Charms teacher, seventeen is just too young to be an assistant-teacher, let alone teacher. I have, however, a two year application as a junior-advisor for the Department of Magical Education.”

“The Ministry of Magic?” Sophie gasped. “But professor, all the way in London. I can’t afford to buy a house there.”

“It’s an open application, Miss Song.” Professor Flitwick shrugged. “But I think you more than adequate for the job before you join our Hogwarts team.”

Sophie had an idea: as a matter of fact, she had a friend soon to be living in London who could use a roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Fight me!

And so came the day the four friends knew coming from the day they met as eleven year olds on the Hogwarts Express. Graduation wasn’t as happy as they’d imagined, due to recent attacks on muggles. The Ministry barely did anything, which made the four friends very sad as three of them had muggles in their direct families.  
Almost all of Hogwarts was mourning, and it divided the houses. Ivy hang posters on the pillars of Slytherin Common Room empowering equality on muggles, wizards, pure-bloods and muggleborns alike, f*ck yall half-bloodies.

In the great hall, every single succeeded seventh year got their diploma from their Heads of Houses. Professor Longbottom proudly gave Arthur his diploma.

 **I, Professor Neville Longbottom**  
**Am proud to say**  
**Arthur Benjamin Louis Cortes**  
**Has completed the entire education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of seventeen. May he be a proud, successful member of the Wizarding Community.**

Sophie was one of the last people to be called forwards, but just as she was about to reach for the diploma on top of the podium, explosions sounded and during the screams of the entire seventh years, about two dozen death eaters appeared. In their dark cloaks and skull masks which most students only recognized from old photos of their parents.

The Death Eaters shouted “Incendio” and set the podium on fire. Sophie jumped and was catched by Ivy, Adelaide and Arthur. The teachers on the podium started using spells to drive away the Death Eaters but more and more were appearing and spreading through the school.

Part of the students fought the death eaters, other ones fled. Our four heroes, sort-of had a combination of Adelaide and Ivy stunning everybody, shouting: “Stupefy!” while Arthur and Sophie carried them out the room and searched the castle for a safe place.

“Adelaide, since you had an “O” for DADA and I flunked it, I need you to protect me as we move to the owlery!”

“Kay, buddy let’s go!”

The two moved to the owlery, Adelaide stunned, cursed, an disarmed as Arthur wrote a letter in the air to the Auror Office. Once in the owlery, Arthur was bitten by at least nine owls before finding one to send. They ran to the fourth floor corridor where Sophie and Ivy guided students to a hidden passageway to Hogsmeade.

“Where were you?” Ivy asked.

“I sent the aurors an owl.”

“What?” A Death Eater shouted, walking in. He was followed by a friend.

“The Aurors are coming, the students escaped. You have achieved nothing,” Arthur said.

“Everte Statum!” A Death Eater shouted and Arthur flew through the corridor and landed on the cold stone floor.

Sophie checked him while Adelaide put op her wand: “Not my friend, you bitch.”

A duel happened, but lucky for the students of Hogwarts Adelaide was one of the best duellists Hogwarts had ever produced, and with the help of Ivy who had just studied all kinds of useful American spells they were undefeatable. Sophie and Arthur, who were the more peaceful half of the quartet, created protection spells as they started closing the secret passageway.

“Step back,” Sophie said. She pointed her wand to the two Death Eaters, saying: “Bombarda Maxima!”

The corridor quite literally split and smoke appeared as the passageway closed and the four ran off.

“Sorry, but shouldn’t we be with the other students?”

“Some other seventh years have stayed here, we must,” Ivy said.

 

Aurors had arrived. At the side of the group stood a tall young man, nineteen, with piercing blue eyes and short, honey coloured hair. He was startled at the sight of his sister.

“Adelaide, what are you still doing here?”

“Daniel!” Adelaide said, both happy and fearful to see him. “We’re here to help.”

“We called the ministry,” Arthur added. “You are exactly what I ordered.”

“You all need to leave and let the aurors handle this,” Daniel said.

“We are of age,” Sophie stated matter-of-factly. “You can’t make us.”

“Professor McGonagall?” Daniel asked.

“They aren’t under my supervision. They graduated,” McGonagall stated.

Daniel stuttered: “But professor…”

“Oh, just shut up Griffin and let your sister help. She is very capable and an Auror in training anyways.”

Adelaide blushed as McGonagall went on: “Now, if miss Griffin would assist me, I would like to save what’s standing of the school.”

 

They went out the courtyard, where they could see the dark mark hovering above Hogwarts. They heard screams everywhere. Death Eaters were flying on broomsticks and setting the castle on fire.

“Aquamenti!” Arthur shouted and fixed a fire at the boat house.

And so the team split, Arthur assisted Madame Pompfrey in searching for, attending to and protecting the wounded brave students who had stayed.

Adelaide assisted McGonagall and her brother Daniel and fought with over a dozen Death Eaters on the stone bridge.

Sophie extinguished further fires and protected a couple of lost second years.

Before they ran away, she grabbed one of them whispering: “You’re in Ravenclaw right? I need you to tell me if Andrew Song made it to Hogsmeade.”

“Andrew? Yes, I saw him leave with two of our friends earlier.” The frightened girl said.

Relieved, Sophie let her go.

Ivy let out all anger on three Death Eaters, Dolohov, Maikins and Esperhin on the Quad. They were not the slightest bit intimidated.

“Look, over there.” One smiled.

Before he could raise his wand, Ivy had petrified him, shouting: “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!”

The two left wouldn’t be taken with such surprise. An immense duel began, but with every blocking spell, Ivy would return two curses. Eventually, she disarmed Dolohov, letting him fly away and minutes later petrified Esperhin too. She took their wands and hurried to the Stone Bridge, where McGonagall had taken four stunning spells in the chest and Daniel and his fellow Aurors were fighting off the last people.

Then suddenly, all Death Eaters grabbed their left arms as if it pained and disapparated. Apparently, they’d gotten rid of that Hogwarts spell.


	4. Chapter 4

It took three days before Sophie was the one announcing it on Wizarding Radio:  
_Good evening, I am a new Hogwarts graduate. I was about to take my diploma, when Death Eaters, followers of Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to Hogwarts and attacked. They burned the castle, attacked student and tried to kill. Sometimes successfully._  
 _Two students were lost this week due to the attack._  
 _We mourn Lorena Abbott, who stayed behind to help her uncle and aunt but was killed by a curse from behind from Gideon Jugson. She was sixteen years old. Laurence Creevey died three hours later. He had helped evacuate the others but was killed in the fires. He was seventeen years of age._  
 _29 others were injured and are still in the care of us, who remained behind and Madam Pomfrey. Other teachers have been injured and remain here as well. Perhaps one of the most shocking things is that the ministry only send its aurors hours after they’d been called and only after the attack and deaths were able to rebound the Death Eaters. Thank you for your attention._

Ivy had stood in the same room, still wearing her partly scorned Hogwarts robes and said: “You shouldn’t have said that, Sophie. You know how this will affect Daniel, who protected us and most of all Adelaide.”

“I blame neither but they arrived too late when they could have been there earlier.” Sophie admitted.

“Still,” Ivy sighed. “In three weeks, Adelaide will be a part of the Ministry like her brother and we have to respect it. Just have faith people like them will bring justice to the Ministry.”

“Let’s hope that,” Sophie said.

 

\---------------------

 

The days after, Hogwarts became more and more empty. All wounded left the infirmary with Ivy, Sophie, Adelaide and Arthur on the last Hogwarts Express any of them would take.

“I never expected our last journey to be like this.” Arthur sighed.

“Not even with all your classes foreseeing the future?” Adelaide mocked.

“Laddy, if anyone wished they could see the entire future of themselves clearly it would be me, but I can’t. I just cannot.”

“Easy, there was an attack, we survived, we moved on.” Ivy stated. “We all did our best and helped Hogwarts survive. The Death Eaters haven’t achieved anything. Hogwarts is still McGonagalls.”

“But they are really, truly back now.” Sophie said.

 

\---------------------

 

Two entire months passed which were tense. The four gathered to say goodbye to Ivy but then kind of scattered. Adelaide got busy with her Auror training, Arthur had a busy time at Ollivander’s and Sophie was in the middle of ministry madness with muggle malice. The attacks grew more frequent.

 

And so, it became September when Ivy finally got off the ship that had taken her from Ilvermorny. Ivy was deeply shocked by the deaths and attacks on muggles. When she stopped an uprising in the streets, she knew it was time to do something. To start a rebellion. But she needed help and apparated to Chatham.

 

There, in a tiny cottage a door was opened by a tall young woman with strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail, peering green eyes and a linen blouse.

She hugged Ivy, saying: “Ivy! My little sister has returned.”

“Laure, it’s good to see you.”

Laure smiled as she let Ivy in. In a wide living room there was a small toddler playing with his blocks. This was Charlie, Ivy’s nephew. He was excited to see his aunt.

After tea was brought in by Laure, she started talking: “You must tell me everything about America.”

“I can’t tell much about Ilvermorny, it was an experience. And also, it’s still standing, unlike my actual school.”

Laure frowned: “Things were tense here too, the past months.”

“What happened at the ministry?”

“Five departments are now lead by former Death Eaters, according to Henry,” Laure answered, referencing her husband. “I wish we could do something ‘bout it.”

Ivy decided to tell Laure her plans: “What if we can. What if we use your influence and mine to form a rebellious group, protest against the government?”

“Fight the Death Eaters.”

“Yes!”

“For real?”

“Ivy think,” Laure said. “Don’t put yourself in any danger.”

“But I know almost every wizard or witch feels this way, we could be like the new Order of the Phoenix. If we could meet here.”

“Look, you are overage, I can’t stop you,” Laure said concerned. “But I can’t have anything to do with this.”

“Laure, you’re my sister.” Ivy said.

Laure stood up and picked up Charles.

“Ivy, I finally got a good life. Remember when I was twenty, living at home and pregnant? Now I have a secure future for my son, Henry has a nice job, we live well here.”

“So you…”

“I can’t go back to that fearful situation. I got a family to think about.”

“Well so do I,” Ivy said, hugging her sister. “And I fear if we do nothing there won’t be anything left to protect.”

Tears appeared in Laure’s eyes: “I’m so sorry, Ivy. That I disappoint you hurts me.”

“It shouldn’t, I understand.” Ivy comforted here. “That’s why I must go through with this and if questioned, you and Henry can claim you had no knowledge of what I did. In fact, you haven’t spoken with me since I left for America.”

Ivy gathered her things.

“Are you leaving?” Laure asked.

“Yes,” Ivy said.

“When will we see you again?”

“When the ministry is ours.”


	5. Who to trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it:)

Meanwhile, Adelaide was sweating heavily during her training. She worked as hard as she could, still she felt it wasn’t enough, nor did her superiors. It didn’t help that her brother was a junior captain. She was one of five girls at this point in training, they had started with seventeen. But some had failed to get results.

“Go easy on yourself,” Eliza, another one of the girls said. “Take a break Izzy.”

“I don’t do breaks, nor does my name. It’s Adelaide.”

“Alright,” Eliza said. 

She walked away. Adelaide kept on hitting moving dementor and wizard puppets with spells.

“Expecto patronum!”

“Reducto!”

“Protego!”

In time, the puppets would start firing spells at her as well. 

Then, suddenly the alarm rang, calling in all Aurors. 

Adelaide ran to the meeting hall, asking: “Daniel, what’s wrong?”

“It’s another muggle attack.”

People started apparating. 

“Do we all go?” She asked.

“No! You’re a student.” He said firmly, “please go home.”

Although she wanted to join her brother badly, she knew disobedience cost you more than it was worth. She could not fail her training.

She was alone in the locker room, packing to go home when she suddenly heard something and saw a ghost like light come in the room. It was a patronus of a tiny robin, who spoke to Adelaide:

“Hello, is this thing on? How, do I just start talking to it? Oh, kay. Adelaide, I’ve returned to England. And I have news, meet me in Fleurs del Isla café, it’s near your place.”

Adelaide recognised Ivy’s voice and was on her way.

 

At the café, it took hours before Ivy finally told Adelaide what she was thinking.

“A new order? A new revolution?”

“Yes,” Ivy said. “You’re the second person to hear about it.”

“So you’ve spoken to Laure,” Adelaide noticed. “How is she?”

“Fine, and how did you know?”

“The only person you could tell such a thing besides your friends is your sister. You are thick as thieves.”

Ivy frowned.

“...or you used to be,” Adelaide raised an eyebrow. “She refused didn’t she? I can imagine, her life with Henry is finally getting good and she has a son to think about.”

“Still.” Ivy looked at Adelaide’s eyes, which seemed to flee from her. “You know people, don’t you?”

Adelaide sighed: “A couple of days ago, we arrested Vincent and Daphne de vijeans for hanging posters that promoted rebellion against Lestrange and Nott, head of Department of Law Enforcement. They were let free after a few hours of interrogation.”

“But aren’t they…”

“Arthurs sister and brother in law, I know,” Adelaide sighed. “They didn’t see me, but it was awkward nonetheless.”

It was silent. Ivy expected an answer.  
“Ivy, the ministry is my employer. Not to mention my brother as captain there. You ask me not to just endanger me, but to endanger him too! I don’t know if I can do that.”

“We can’t talk about this here anyways.” Ivy said, noting some creepy people stare at her and Adelaide. “Let’s go to your place.”

Adelaide nodded and off they went to the Dagenham ground floor apartment Adelaide was given by the Auror Training Committee.

 

In the hall, Adelaide stared in the mirror.

“What is it?” Ivy asked.

“It’s curious. I was sent home because the entire Auror department had some attack to attend to. But when such things happen, I should see all Auror battled of today in this mirror. I can’t see anything.”

They walked in the living room. 

Ivy shrugged: “That’s odd. If there was nothing why would they send you h...STUPEFY!”

Two men started attacking Adelaide and Ivy from behind the couch. After hitting five curses in one’s face, Adelaide recognised them: they were Aurors. Ivy blocked as Adelaide attacked. 

“Rictumsempra!”

“Serpensortia!”

“Sectumsempra!”

At last, the two lied on the ground, disarmed, petrified and bleeding.

“Quickly, it won’t last.” Adelaide said. “Those are Aurors!”

“That doesn’t make sense though, why would they send you home and not arrest you there for whatever you did.”

“Don’t you see?” Adelaide said. “It was a trap I’ve stepped in. Now they can pledge how they wanted to check on me, attacked them and I then fled arrest. In an hour, I’ll be wanted.”

The two apparated away from the crime scene.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. Yay!!  
> enjoy

Before they knew it, they stood in a tiny brick kitchen in a tilted house.

“Where are we?” Ivy asked.

“Expelliarmus!” A voice shouted from the stairs down.

Adelaide and Ivy both lost their wands but saw a familiar face around the corner.

“Don’t worry, Arth, it’s just us,” Adelaide said.

“Just you? Apparating? In my house?” Arth said. “Ivy, you’re back!”

“I am, can we sit down?” she asked.

Arthur nodded. It wasn’t busy in the shop downstairs anyways.  
It took them fifteen minutes to catch up.

“You’re starting a new order,” He asked, Ivy nodded.

“And you’re a part of this as well?”

“I guess, since I am now wanted anyways.” Adelaide laughed hollowly.

Ivy asked: “I was wondering if you could join.”

“I won’t fight!” Arthur said instantly.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. It was one of her annoyances Arthur never seemed eager to fight for everything but a happy ending, a happy marriage or a big family.

“But I see what I can do,” Arthur said.

“You could be our influence. You are related to half the Death Eater families.”

“How close do you think we are?” Arthur snorted, half-hurt, half-offended.

“But I’ll join this order. The three of us need a place though”

Suddenly, a knock sounded by the door. Arthur looked: aurors. Quickly he made his chair float, saying: “Wingardium Leviosa!”

He gave Adelaide and Ivy a tiny jar of floo powder and redirected them to the fireplace.

“Say 55, Willowsage street. It’s my sisters address, make her join. Go!”

Adelaide went first, disappearing instantly in the green fire. Ivy tried second but unfortunately was a bit large for the tiny fireplace that Arthur had bought from forever 21. At last, when Arthur had opened the door she disappeared.

“Excuse me?” Arthur said when they barged in. “Is there something wrong?”

“We’re looking for a friend of yours: Adelaide Griffin.”

“She is an Auror, why isn’t she with you?” Arthur asked.

“We’re looking for her, because she assaulted two aurors and fled arrest.” a guy said.

“That doesn’t sound like her,” Arthur frowned. “And I haven’t seen her in four weeks.”  
“Hand over your wand.”

When they checked, as Arthur had predicted, they saw his last spell was an innocent levitation spell.

“Mind if we stick around?”  
“Yes, you have no right. Unless you have a house warrant, I suggest you leave.”

They frowned, but Arthur stood firmly: “My roommate is directly below Nott, head of the Department of Law Enforcement, your boss. How will he react when he finds out you were searching Diagon Alley when Griffin escaped.”

“Alright then, wandmaker. Give my best to Gaston Ollivander,” the head of aurors said.

“I will,” Arthur smiled as he closed the door behind him. He waited and watched through the window, saw them apparate and then left through the fireplace.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
One can only imagine the surprise Daphne Cortes experienced as two late teens appeared in her fireplace.

“Don’t curse us!” Ivy yelled. “We’re friends of your brother.”

“I could guess so, seen by your frightful face and flight.” she said.

“We’re Ivy and Adelaide,” Adelaide explained.

“Wow, I started to think I’d never meet you,” Daphne said, lowering her wand.

Suddenly, Arthur came making a somersault through the fireplace.

“Girl, I think your floo channel is broken,” Arthur said. “Look at how dusty I am.”

“I am more interested in why your friend is wearing an Auror uniform.”

“Yeah she is an Auror, I was able to shake your colleagues off at home. I think they will go somewhere else now.”

“I was an Auror,” Adelaide said sadly. “I don’t know what to do.”

Ivy explained Daphne: “We plan to overthrow Lestrange and take over the ministry, stopping them. I heard you and your boyfriend try to as well.”

“That’s true.”

“Then we’ll both join,” Arthur said, hugging Adelaide. “I mean: we all want to. And it’s like Ivy said: I can attend the Death Eater meetings. Ivy can forge letters with all that calligraphy.”

“What can we do?” Daphne and Adelaide answered simultaneously.

“Fight, duel, and Daphne, if would be great if we could meet here and hide Adelaide here as well.” Arthur pleaded.

“Of course,” Daphne said.

 

A fire was lit in the fireplace and Arthur wrote Sophie a letter, who apparated directly into the kitchen from the ministry.

“How can we ever succeed?” was the first thing she said.

“We have to start somewhere!” Adelaide insisted.

When Vincent came home, he agreed: “We already have six members and Headquarters, a ministry spy and a forger. We must try.”

“We are like dragons,” Arthur smiled. “All different, but protective and strong.”

 

And so, the Order of the Dragon was founded.

_The Order of the Dragon_   
_Members:_   
_Ivy Bergstein_   
_Sophie Song_   
_Adelaide Griffin_   
_Arthur Cortes_   
_Daphne Cortes_   
_Vincent de Vijeans_


	7. Sincerely yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The order has its first battle.

Although Arthur came to his sister’s house as often as he could, he still needed to work at Ollivanders without waking Gaston Ollivanders suspicion. One day, Arthur was taking a break when he noticed a pretty lady in black going in Knockturn Alley. Arthur worked his way through the masses and halted her, startling her.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am,” he smiled. “I just wanted to tell you: your necklace looks beautiful.”

“Thank you,” the surprised lady said. “I guess it is pretty.”

“The second prettiest I’ve seen all day,” Arthur said. “May I ask your name?”

“Theodosia Nott,” she said blushing. “You are?”

“Mr. Cortes,” Arthur said. He could see her be relieved to know he belonged to the pureblood family.

“Mr. Cortes,” she said, stroking her pearl necklace. “Can I talk to you in an hour, at Rosa Lee’s Teabag?”

“I think it’s cruel of you to make me wait an hour before having the privilege of seeing you again.” Arthur smiled. “But I think you are worth it.”

She blushed and went down. Arthur spied and saw her going in to Borgin and Burkes.  


An hour later, he went to the tea shop, where he acted quite the gentleman for Ms. Nott. Charming her.

“I think it was a bit weird of you when you just stopped to admire me in the middle of the street,” Theodosia admitted.

“You’re lying,” Arthur smiled. “It is quite common. That man behind you is doing it right now.”

As she turned, Arthur went quickly and poured a flask into her tea. It was amortentia, a reduced kind. A love potion with a short effect. As she drank, Arthur could see all her doubts go away. After asking him a million question, she finally answered why she went to Diagon Alley.

 

“I visited Borgin and Burkes.”

“For what? That’s interesting.”

“It’s a special kind of spell. One can’t get it anywhere else.”

“What kind of spell?”

“It’s really a secret between me and my friends. It’s really dangerous, wand-killing and explosive.”

“But that’s dangerous,” Arthur said. “Won’t you get hurt?”

“No, it can only be activated by my brothers wand. Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” she smiled, grabbing his hand.

 

Arthur got uncomfortable but continued: “When can I see you again?”

“Wednesday?” she asked hopefully.

“No can do, I’m busy on wednesdays.”

“Friday?”

“Fridays and weekends too.” Arthur said apologetically. “How about thursday?”

“I’m not available, then.” she said sadly.

“Why not, work?” Arthur asked.

“Nope, just a thing with my brother and some friends.” she said.

Arthur could guess what kind of friends that were. He had seen the Dark mark on her left arm.

 

“We’ll meet again, I’m sure.”

“Yes, I know where you are.” she smiled.

“No, let me find you. It’s more exciting, don’t you think. I’ll find you.”

 

 

And then he apparated right into Adelaide bedroom.

“WHAAH!” Adelaide said. “What are you doing?”

“I meant to go to the living room, sorry. I found out something: Death Eaters are gonna attack. Thursday. Nott will be there.”

 

“We have to write Sophie ‘bout this!” 

 _Dear Sophie, Don’t open this letter where everybody can see it. Arthur has found out by flirting with some witch (I know right?) that Mr. Nott from Law Enforcement, your boss, will attend a Death Eater meeting Thursday and they plan to use a great spell, explosive and wand dissolving. Find out where it is._ _Adelaide_

In no time, Adelaide and Arthur got a letter back.

  _My dearest Order, I have found something in Notts agenda. It was hard though, tons of protective spells. Powerful ones too, but not for me. He is going to attack in Ottery St Catchpole. I had little time, his office is under constant supervision. Find out what’s there. Sophie_

 

Adelaide frowned: “It’s a muggle village. But so small, why would they need such a great, wand dissolving spell, Arthur?”

He had turned white: “There is one wizarding family there. The Weasleys.”

“”Oh no,” Adelaide said.

“And they are gathering next week, september 20th,” Arthur noted. “That’s the anniversary of their parents. All Weasley kids and grandkids will be there. We must warn them!”

“No, they’ll just move the attack. We have to stop this.”

 

\---------------------------------  


Sophie had to sneak into Nott’s office more time to steal an old report. She sent it to Headquarters, where Ivy and Adelaide were staying. Ivy examined the report closely until she could successfully imitate the writing. She faked this note:

 

_My best friend,_

_I fear we’ve been caught by the Auror department. Putting extra defence around the blood-traitors. There are wizards situated there at all times. The attack has been moved two weeks. We’re being spied, so be careful. Don’t talk of the attack to anyone, not even your sister! It’s especially dangerous at the ministry and our homes._

_Dragomir Dolohov_

Sophie carefully delivered this fake letter to his desk. She spied as she saw how frustrated he picked a flying memo from the sky and tore it into a million pieces. Their plan had worked.

 

And so, the Order sent it’s best duellists to Ottery St. Catchpole to wait for the Death Eaters. Adelaide, Daphne, Ivy and Vincent waited just over a yard from the Burrow. Waiting on Death Eaters was a dangerous thing. But thrilling nonetheless. Wands ready, the four stood and waited. A cold breeze made them shiver. Suddenly, a cloud of black smoke appeared in front of Ivy. An apparating Death Eater.

“Petrificus Totalus!” She yelled.

The Death Eater was stone cold on the ground. More Death Eaters appeared every second.

The Order shouted all spells they knew. The Death Eaters knew more curses and had the experience but The Order had the very important element of surprise.

“Suffrulgio!” Adelaide shouted.

“Incendo!” Spoke Daphne to the other side.

They were back to back, firing spells like guns. From afar, people could see the curses hit like colored lightning bolts.

 

Once the Death Eaters realised Nott wasn’t coming to activate their weapon, most disapparated. Some stayed however.

“Sectumsempra!” One said, hitting Ivy’s leg.

She fell down and the two witches and wizard were left to fight. But not alone:

From the burrow came three boys and a girl. The girl was tall, dark and had reddish hair. One boy was slender, blonde and pale, the other tiny with auburn hair and green eyes. The third boy, who seemed the eldest, didn’t seem to have a significant appearance.

“Roxie, you take the left side, I’ll take this one!” He shouted to the girl. The two younger boys protected Ivy.

The girl fought with Vincent, Daphne and Adelaide. The eldest boy cursed most Death Eaters, taking on three at a time. At one point only eight Death Eaters were left. They knew they wouldn’t win.

 

“Sincerely yours, the Order of the Dragon.” Ivy smiled as they disapparated.

 

 

Victory. The order had won their first battle.

——————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated:) Have a nice day!


End file.
